livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Francis John III (FrancisJohn)
"There's nothing that can't be fixed by a good pipe and some leaf." ''"Don't judge me too harshly, for I am only a mere self-preservationist at best."'' Basic Information Race: Halfling Class: Rogue 3 / Witch 1 Level: 4 Experience: 6001 XP (10,000 TNL) Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Deity: Cortessa (Luck) First Seen: The Dunn Wright Inn Location: Don't Let It Go! Background: Open Languages Draconic : Linguistics Dwarven : INT Bonus Elven : INT Bonus Gnome : INT Bonus Halfling : Racial Landellian, High : Linguistics Landellian, Low : Racial Landellian, Middle: Regional Landellian, Old : INT Bonus Sylvan : Linguistics Undercommon : Linguistics Abilities STR: 12 +1 (5 pts) Race(-2) DEX: 14 +2 (2 pts) Race(2) CON: 12 +1 (2 pts) INT: 18 +4 (7 pts) + Level(1) WIS: 12 +1 (2 pts) CHA: 14 +2 (2 pts) Race(2) Combat Statistics HP: 28 + Witch(1d6) + CON(1)x4) Option: Max -2 AC: 14 + DEX(2) + Armor(1) + Size(1) Touch: 13 + DEX(2) + Size(1) Flat: 12 + Armor(1) + Size(1) INIT: +2 DEX(2) BAB: +2 + Witch(0) CMB: +2 + STR(1) + Size(-1) CMD: 14 + BAB(2) + STR(1) + DEX(2) - Size(1) Fort: +2 + Witch(0) + CON(1) Reflex: +5 + Witch(0) + DEX(2) Will: +4 + Witch(2) + WIS(1) + Fear(2) Speed: 20' Damage Reduction: 0/- Spell Resistance: 0% Spell Failure: 0% Weapon Statistics L.Crossbow: +5 + DEX(2) + Size(1) P Damage: 1d6, Crit 19-20/x2, Range: 80 ft Shortsword: +4 + STR(1) + Size(1) P Damage: 1d4+1, Crit: 19/x2 Dagger: +4 + STR(1) + Size(1) PS Damage: 1d3+1, Crit: 19/x2 Thrown Dagger: +5 + DEX(2) + Size(1) PS Damage: 1d3+1, Crit: 19/x2, Range: 10 ft Racial Features Ability: DEX(+2), CHA (+2), STR(-2) Size: Small Speed: 20' Favored Class: Rogue (Rake) Small: +1 AC Attack, -1 CMB/CMD Fearless: +2 Fear Adaptable Luck: 3/day +2 before roll, +1 after roll Keen Senses: +2 Perception Shiftless: +2 Bluff and Sleight of Hand Rogue (Rake) Features Proficiencies: Simple weapons, hand crossbow, rapier, sap, shortbow, short sword, slings, halfling weapons, light armor Sneak Attack (Ex): 2d6 extra damage when flanking or no DEX AC Bravado's Blade (Ex): Demoralize instead of sneak. +5 extra d6 Evasion (Ex): Reflex half damage is 0 if in light/no armor Coax Info (Ex): Bluff/Diplomacy force to act friendly Rake's Smile (Ex): Bluff/Diplomacy +1 Witch Features Proficiency: Simple weapons Hexes: standard action no AoO range 30 ft. DC 14 + INT(4) + Witch 1/2(0) Familiar (Ex): Viper Bluff +3 Patron (Deception) Stored Level 1 = 7 + INT(4) Hexes Evil Eye (Su): -2 AC, abil. check, attack, ST, or skills lasts 6 rounds 6 = 3 + Int(3), will/1 round Witch Spells, Stored Concentration: +5 Level(1) + INT(4) Difficulty Class: 10 + INT(4) + Spell Level |-|Level 0(DC 14)=At will 3/day • Arcane Mark • Bleed • Dancing Lights • Daze • Detect Magic • Detect Poison • Guidance • Light • Mending • Message • Putrefy Food and Drink • Read Magic • Resistance • Spark • Stabilize • Touch of Fatigue |-|Level 1(DC 15)=2/day + INT(1) • Beguiling Gift (Base) • Cause Fear (Base) • Charm Person (Base) • Command (INT) • Hypnotism (INT) • Obscuring Mist (INT) • Sleep (INT) Feats Skill Focus (CR): Bluff +3 Taunt (APG): Use bluff as intimidate to demoralize Alertness (CR): Perception/Sense Motive +2 by familiar Traits Fast Talker (Social): Bluff +1 Well-Informed (Halfling): Diplomacy/K. Local +1 Skills Skill Points: 45 = + Witch(2)x1 + INT(4)x4 + FC(3) Skills Total Rank CS Stat ACP Misc Acrobatics 7 2 3 2 -0 Appraise 4 0 0 4 Bluff 19 4 3 2 +10 race, trait, feat, familiar, class Climb 6 2 3 1 -0 Craft 4 0 0 4 Diplomacy 8 1 3 2 +2 trait, class Disable Device 6 1 3 2 -0 Disguise 6 1 3 2 Escape Artist 6 1 3 2 -0 Fly 2 0 0 2 -0 Handle Animal 6 4 2 Heal 1 0 0 1 Intimidate -2 0 0 2 -4 small K. Arcana 11 4 3 4 headband (3) K. Dungeoneering 8 1 3 4 K. Engineering 5 1 4 K. Geography 5 1 4 K. History 8 1 3 4 K. Local 9 1 3 4 +1 trait K. Nature 8 1 3 4 K. Nobility 5 1 4 K. Planes 8 1 3 4 K. Religion 5 1 4 Linguistics 11 4 3 4 Perception 10 2 3 1 +4 race, familiar Perform 0 0 2 Profession 0 0 1 Ride 4 2 2 -0 Sense Motive 7 1 3 1 +2 familiar Sleight of Hand 8 1 3 2 -0 +2 race Spellcraft 8 1 3 4 Stealth 11 2 3 2 -0 +4 size Survival 1 0 1 Swim 6 2 3 1 -0 Use Magic Device 6 1 3 2 Equipment Cost Weight Backpack, Masterwork 50 gp 1 lb Worn Bedroll 0.1 gp 1.25 lb Backpack Bellows 1 gp 3 lb Backpack Blanket, Small 0.5 gp 0.75 lb Backpack Cold-weather Outfit 8 gp 1.75 lb Backpack Climber Kit 80 gp 5 lb Backpack Rations (4 days) 2 gp 1 lb Backpack Silk Rope (50 ft.) 10 gp 5 lb Backpack Snowshoes 5 gp 1 lb Backpack Thieves Kit, Masterwork 100 gp 5 lb Backpack Waterskins (4 days) 2 gp 2 lb Backpack Dagger 2 gp 0.5 lb Belt Explorer's Outfit 0 gp 0 lb Worn Familiar, Viper 0 gp 0.75 lb Worn Harakami 3 gp 0.5 lb Worn Hip Flask 1 gp 0.2 lb Belt Dragon Punch Whiskey 10 gp 1 lb Flask Headband of Vast Intelligence 4000 gp 1 lb Worn (K. Arcana) Light Crossbow 35 gp 2 lb Belt Bolts (17/20) 2 gp 1 lb Belt Pouches (4) 4 gp 1 lb Belt Pipes and weed 0 gp 0 lb Pouch Flint and Steel 1 gp 0 lb Pouch Potions, CMW (2) 600 gp 0 lb Pouch Shortsword 10 gp 1 lb Belt Spell Component Pouch 5 gp 2 lb Belt 4931.6 gp 37.7 lb Boar, Combat Trained 150 gp 0 lb Animal Feed (10 days) 0.1 gp 100 lb Blanket, Medium 0.5 gp 3 lb Caltrops (4) 4 gp 8 lb Character Gear 4931.6 gp 37.7 lb Common Riding Kit 16 gp 44 lb Cooking Kit 3 gp 16 lb Halfling Body Weight 0 gp 32 lb Rations (4 days) 2 gp 1 lb Silk Rope (50 ft.) 10 gp 5 lb Sunrod 2 gp 1 lb Tent 10 gp 5 lb Waterskins (10 days) 5 gp 5 lb = Totals: 5134.20 gp 257.7 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-38 38-75 75-113 Pig Weight: 0-129 130-259 260-390 Finances Consumed or Destroyed Items Potion, CLW (Tritower): 50 gp Drow Poison (Sea Sprite): 75 gp Healing Charge (Sea Sprite): 20 gp 10 Bolts (Sea Sprite): 1 gp Total Consumed: 146 gp Initial Character Money: +150 gp Road to Tritower Final Payout: +2247 gp Sea Sprite Final Payout: +2978.67 gp Career Earnings: 5375.67 gp Carried Inventory: -5134.20 gp consumed or destroyed items: -146 gp living accommodations: -0 gp Coinage: 95.47 gp Platinum: 9 Gold: 5 Silver: 4 Copper: 7 Total Coins: 25 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Purchases 10/22/15 78.5 - Coldweather Outfit 8 - Blanket 0.5 - Snowshoes 5 - Spell component pouch 5 - Hip flask 1 - Masterwork Backpack 50 - Dragon Flask Whiskey 10 - Bellow 1 - Backpack -2 9/11/15 2904 - Headband of Vast Intelligence 4000 (K.Arcana) - Harakami 3 - Light Crossbow Bolts 1 - Mithral Chain Shirt -1100 4/21/15 1171.1 - Boar, Combat Trained 150 - Common Riding Kit 16 - Animal Feed (10 days) 0.1 - Small Tent 10 - Flint and Steel 1 - Short sword 10 - Silk Rope 10 - Caltrops (4) 4 - Belt Pouches (4) 4 - Potions Cure Mod. Wounds (2) 600 - Cooking Kit 3 - Climbing Kit 80 - Masterwork Thieves Kit 100 2/27/15 1100 - Mithral Chain Armor 1100 Details Size: Small Gender: Male Age: 33 Height: 3'2" Weight: 32 Hair Color: Brown Eye Color: Brown Skin Color: Leathery Tan Appearance: A short stocky little fellow. Bushy and unkempt hair contrast the sparkle in his eyes. Well-worn traveling clothes accompanied by the stench of pipeweed. Usually rides atop a fat pig of a boar, named Bacon. Overall, nothing impressive at all. Demeanor: Alternates between being the life of the party and a little ball of hate. Usually quite friendly, but has quite the mean streak if you get on his bad side. An awful, awful mouth, quite capable of spitting the most hateful word diarrhea if he is so inclined. Boots, Viper Familiar Name: Boots Species: Viper Size: Tiny Weight: 0.75 lbs. Senses: Lowlight Vision, Scent Speed: 20 ft. Climb: 20 ft. Swim: 20 ft. Space: 2.5 ft. Reach: 0 ft. STR: 4 -3 DEX: 17 +3 CON: 8 -1 INT: 6 -2 Familiar WIS: 13 +1 CHA: 2 -4 HD: 4 HP: 14 BAB: +1 (1) CMB: +2 (1) + DEX (3) + Size (-2) CMD: 8 + STR(-3) + DEX (3) + Size (-2) : can't be tripped Initiative: +3 AC: 17 + Natural(1+1) + Size(2) Touch: 15 + Size(2) Flat: 14 + Size(2) Bite: +5 + DEX(3) Damage: 1d2-2 Poison: Fort DC 9 1/round for 6 rounds 1d2 CON Cure 1 save Fortitude: +1 = [Familiar(2) + CON(-1) Reflex: +6 = + DEX(3) Will: +4 = (1) + Witch(2) + WIS(1) Acro: 8 + DEX(3) + CS(3) Climb: 16 + DEX(3) + CS(3) + Speed(8) Fly: 3 + DEX(3) + CS(0) Perc: 10 + WIS(1) + CS(3) + Size(8) + Race(4) Stealth: 20 + DEX(3) + CS(3) + Race(4) Swim: 16 + DEX(3) + CS(3) + Speed(8) Store Spells: holds all witches spells Alertness (Ex): master gains Alertness feat when in arms reach Improved Evasion (Ex): when half damage reflex, 0 on success 1/2 fail Share Spells: touch spells on familiar as you, even if immune Empathetic Link (Su): share general emotions within one mile Bacon, Combat-Trained War Pig Species: Boar Size: Medium Weight: 200 lbs. Senses: Lowlight Vision, Scent Speed: 40/30/20 ft. Space: 4 ft. Reach: 5 ft. STR: 17 +3 DEX: 10 +0 CON: 17 +3 INT: 2 -4 WIS: 13 +1 CHA: 4 -3 HD: 2 HP: 18 BAB: +1 CMB: +4 CMD: 14 Initiative: +0 AC: 14 (4) Touch: 10 Flat: 14 (4) Gore: +4 1d8+4 Fortitude: +6 Reflex: +3 Will: +1 Perception: +6 Toughness: extra HP Ferocity: continue fighting below -1 hp Background Roughy River is quaint little halfling fishing community on the southern most edge of the Landadel baronies. It is located right where a tributary of the Ouhm River meets the western sea. One day, the hopelessly sterile Francis John II and his portly plump wife Magdalene were fishing in the Roughy River, enjoying one of those sunsets where orange and purple fight for supremacy over the sky. And with quite the surprise, they found a large basket floating downstream. Inside were twin halfling baby boys! They named them Francis John III, and Francis John IV, respectively after their grandfather, Francis John I. These boys were trouble from the beginning. They never seemed to quite get along with their parents, or even each other. Nothing major ever happened because of it, but the first sign of serious trouble happened at Francis John III’s 9th birthday party. His great grandmother on his father’s father’s side traveled all the way to Roughy River up from South Roughy. Everyone was so excited to see Gladys John, and more importantly see what gift she would give. The suspense over her present was justified, because she was known for giving the best presents, a title she earned over many, many years. Well the celebration was under way, and it was high time to open gifts. The anticipation built throughout the evening, and now Francis was to open his great-grandmother's present. He ripped up the paper, and opened the lid on the box. It was the most Cortessa-awful sweater one could imagine. It reminded him of something a dwarf might wear. That's right a dwarf! To him, it was simply a piece of rubbish that wasn't fit to wipe his own bottom. He felt dozens of eyes waiting for his reaction, especially the twinkly blues of his great-grandmother. Without any hesitation, he began lavishing the utmost praise on the sweater, and on his great-grandmother. After his birthday, he simply felt most awful for deceiving everyone. This negativity festered for days, but softened through the weeks. More importantly, he never forgot how easy it was to not tell the truth. Through his formative years, he realized how easily lying came to him, and it was a skill he practiced more often than not. Life became a game, and he was the game master. As weeks became months became years, his lies simply became more awful then the previous. Not to be outdone, Francis John III’s brother, Francis John IV, matched him lie for lie. The creativity and violence of the lies reached legendary proportions in the Roughy River community. Without going into the details, Francis John II and rotund Magdalene finally had enough of the twins’ hijinks and threw them out of the house. Rumor has it the lies they told ended up with the wife ending up in a roast spit with an apple in her mouth, and their father being unceremoniously fired from his job (three times in one day). Freedom abound, the brothers simply shook hands and parted ways. No one has heard from Francis John IV since, but Francis John the III became a wanderer. He traveled all throughout the baronies using his quick wit to get by. He picked up all varieties of the Landadellian dialects amongst his travels. He floated from town to town, usually ending up quite drunk and passing out in the local halfling house. He also developed quite a taste for fine pipe leaf along the way. His travels eventually took him to Venza, the City of Glass. After a few weeks of debauchery and flitzing about, he had heard great things about the Dunn Wright Inn. Seeking to shake things up a bit, he finished the last drop of liquor from his flask, and stumbled into the tavern. His first adventure took him to Tritower. After handling a group of drow, his party handled a man call The Cook before reaching town. They set forth to bring back Falcon, leader of the bandits, and were quite successful. Eager to prevent further mischief from the man, Francis happily broke both of his thumbs. Francis' second adventure took him to boat in the Venzan harbor called the Sea Sprite. There, his party battled multiple sahuagin and even a rare cockatrice. The main foe however, was the most grotesque seahag. Before nearly falling to her wretched claws, he blinded her by landing a crossbow bolt square in her eye! It turned out that the ship captain was crooked after all, and the party shook him down for their silence. Adventure Log Road to Tritower: XP: 2319 Treasure: 2247.00 GP The Sea Sprite: XP: 2722 Treasure: 2978.67 gp Level Ups Level 1: Class: Rogue 1 FC Bonus: Skill Point BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +2 Will: +0 to +0 Features: Sneak Attack 1d6, Bravado's Blade Feat: Skill Focus (Bluff) HP: 9 (8) + CON (1) Skill Pts: 12 (8) + INT (3) + FC (1) Skills: Acrobatics, Bluff, Climb, Diplomacy, K. Arcana (headband), K. Local, Perception, Ride, Sense, Sleight of Hand, Stealth, Swim Level 2: 2/11/2015 Class: Rogue 2 FC Bonus: Skill Point BAB: +0 to +1 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +2 to +3 Will: +0 to +0 Features: Evasion, Rogue Talent (Coax Information) HP: 16 (9) + Rogue (6) + CON (1) Skill Pts: 24 (12) + Rogue (8) + INT (3) + FC (1) Skills: Acrobatics, Bluff, Climb, Disguise, Escape Artist, Handle Animals, K. Arcana (headband), L. Elven, Perception, Ride, Stealth, Swim Level 3: 9/11/2015 Class: Witch 1 BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +2 Features: spells, hexes, cantrips, familiar (viper) Feat: Taunt HP: 21 (16) + Witch (4) + CON (1) Skill Pts: 29 (24) + Witch (2) + INT (3) Skills: Bluff, Disable Device, K. Arcana (headband), Spellcraft, Use Magic Device Familiar: Viper HD: 3 BAB: +0 to +1 Fort: +0 to +2 Ref: +0 to +3 Will: +0 to +2 Features: Alertness, Improved Evasion, Share Spells, Empathetic Link, Store Spells HP: 10 (21)/2 INT: 0 to 6 Stored: Dancing Lights, Detect Magic, Spark, Beguiling Gift, Cause Fear, Charm Person, Command, Hypnotism, Sleep Level 4: 12/9/2015 Class: Rogue 3 FC Bonus: Skill Point Ability: INT(+1) BAB: +1 to +2 Fort: +0 to +1 Ref: +3 to +3 Will: +0 to +1 Features: Sneak Attack 2d6, Rake's Smile HP: 27 (21) + Rogue (6) + CON (1) Skill Pts: 45 (29) + Rogue (8) + INT (4) + FC (1) + Retro INT (3) Skills: Bluff, Handle Animal 3, K. Arcana (headband), K. Dungeoneering, K. Engineering, K. Geography, K. History, K. Nature, K. Nobility, K. Planes, K. Religion, Linguistics 3 () Familiar: Viper HD: 4 BAB: +1 to +2 Fort: +2 to +2 Ref: +3 to +3 Will: +2 to +3 HP: 14 (28)/2 Info People Known Aelspeth Noromiel - annoying elf wizard Anna Kallira - blind female priestess of Cortesia Anzaldo - gap-toothed mule driver Arradon Delgaran - elf rogue, quiet and cool Brandon the Swift - human sorcerer (retired) Brog - Dwarven ranger giant slayer Charity - paladin red hair Cortesian temple guard Cratchen - hired a group to clean out Boar's Ridge after necromancer Darvus - human paladin (return to boars ridge) Devlin - halfling alchemist (return to boars ridge) Erin Vaneese - tiefling fighter, didn't really meet Falcon - Venzan, held timepiece, hired drow rob medicine, tritower jail Gailin - temple guard Gladys John - great-grandmother on father's father side Glenda - female halfling, poor romantic encounter Grandmaster Torch - set up man for Falcon and drow robbery Grog - male half-orc bartender Leira Olren - Red haired monk fighter Jacus - stablehand at the Venzan Grand Stables Karra - half-elf hexcrafter magus, blonde (retired) Maenor Thandgur - human magus Marla - bar maid at DWI Muzdum - dwarf fighter (retired) Painted Performer - weird mime at DWI Qalabash Baram - quirky old human magus Rak-tan Veragni - tielfling fighter, didn't really meet Robert Kronbark - human ranger scar on eye, affable (retired) Shem Glouster - owner of sea sprite boat, hired to clean monsters Spotted Beast - Qalabash's familiar Tamarie - half-elf sorceress (return to boars ridge) Vincent the Cook - works with drow, Falcon, and grandmaster torch, deceased Yosephus - aasimar cleric Places visited Abandoned Mansion - Falcon's Hideout, 2nd seaward spur from Tritower Baron's Cross - small town outside Venza on Silver Road Báyanmaliít - gnomish district in venza, halfling friendly Boar's Ridge - abandonded Venzan fort on Silver road, traps and trap doors Broken Log - eatery in Baron's Cross Dunn Wright Inn - main meeting place in Venza Grand Venzan Stables - Jacus and troglodyte.... smelly joke Monty's - Rare and Exotic Steakhouse in Venza Mystic Pearl - magic shop that teleports Roughy River - smallish halfling community with river and sea, SW baronies Sea Sprite - merchant trading ship South Roughy - remote halfling community, a few miles south of Roughy River Silver Road - connects Venza and Tritower, famous trade route Sugar and Spice - gnomish bakery in Báyanmaliít Venza, city of glass - canals, mystic pearl on arcane row Lessons Learned Don't drink Grog's gud stuff. Drow have sleep poison. Person on watch should be a little away from camp. Picked up elven from Karra and drow Pretend to sleep while under attack. Sea hags look horrible and have evil eye. Future Level Ideas Extra Rogue Talent - guileful polyglot Deceiptful Extra two traits - two world magic (presti), h. animal and ride extra hexes Approvals *Approval (Aug 22, 2014) (Aura - judge) level 1 *Approval (May 8, 2015) (Ealt ~ Peer) level 1 *Approval (Feb 22, 2015) (Aura) level 2 *Approval (May 3, 2015) (Aura) level 2 rebuild *Approval (Sep 18, 2015) (GlassEye) level 3 *Approval (Jan 13, 2016) (Aura) level 4 Category:Approved Characters